blackforgefandomcom-20200214-history
Degoradons
Degoradons are one of the many species of animals in the wastes. Powerful but rarely seen animals, Degoradons are usually the apex predators in whatever location they reside in. Degoradons are widely associated with great strength and courage. As such warriors try to take their fangs as proof of their prowess. I warrior with a Degoradon fang is often well respected and sometimes believed to have recieved a portion of the Degoradon's legendary power. Biology Degoradons are massive creatures. They would easily be able to pray on elephants if their were any left. They range in size from a small to medium size whale but can grow if larger, reaching colossal proportions. While Degoradons have been described as dragon-esque and have decidedly reptilian looking head, they are in fact mammals. A Degoradon has a large reptilian head with two great curving horn like that of a ram. They have a mane of hair that extends behind their heads and is the only hair on the creatures entire body. They have large mouths filled with many rows of razor-sharp teeth, much like that of a Shark. Thse teeth aree very sharp and strong able to bite through substances such as stone and steel. If a tooth is lost it will be regrown within a day or so. The Degoradon's jaw is extremely stong, having proportionally the same crushing strength as an alligator's jaw. It can unhook like a snakes jaw, but his function is mostly vestigial as their are few thing that a Degoradon could not normally swallow whole. The Degoradon's skin is is usually grey of a deep brown and has the same consistency as a rhino. That being said, it is considerably more resilient, being able to shrug of small arms fire and even being able to provide some protection against artillery class attacks in some cases. A Degoradon's skin toughens with age, making elder Degoradons considerably tougher to kill. Most cases of hunters or warriors killing a Degoradon have involved considerably young specimens. The Degoradon's large body has only to limbs. These being to massive forlegs. These legs end in claws with four digits and massive talons. These claws are very strong uch like the teeth, being able to shear through metal. the rest on the Degoradon's body is made up of a snake-like tail that the Degoradon drags behind them. This is fortunate for travelers, as the trenches left by the tail are recognisable and serve as a warning that one has entered the predator's territory. A special aspect of the Degoradon's physiology is a pair of glands that are in the craetures throat near the entrance. These are a pair of chemical glands that manufacture separate chemicals and them release them into the creature throat on command. When mixed the released chemicals become a toxic gas. This is then exhaled by the Degoradon as a toxic breath. While a powerful weapon, this tool is rarly used as there are few creatures that could fight a Degoradon, thus it is usually used as a weapon of last resort. There are different chemicals that can be released by these glands and depending on the mixture the gas may have two different effects. The first is the deadly gas. This is rarly used as the chemicles used in synthasising this gas take a long time to produce. It is used almost entirely as a weapon of last resort against a formidable opponent. The second gas is more common and easier for the Degoradon to make. This gas causes paralysis for several minutes. This is usually used on fast moving prey in order for the Degoradon to catch them. Behavior Environment Cultural Impact Category:Animals Category:All Content